ABC
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: setiap huruf bisa menjadi sebuah kata, setiap kata bisa menjadi sebuah cerita. / warnings: contains with sho-ai, bad at summary, contains with OOCness
1. A for Alive

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

_Peringatan ini berlaku untuk semua chapter di ff ini; OOC, AU, typo(s), sometimes drabble, alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung. Don't like don't read. Like? Review. Multichap abal!_

_First chapter A/N: ceritanya gak sesuai sama judul chapternya. Oh, well. Biarin aja. Semoga suka, ya~_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Pairing: Mukuro x Hibari<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: A for Alive<strong>_

* * *

><p>XXXxxxXXX<p>

_Untuk apa manusia hidup?_

_Kenapa manusia hidup?_

_Apa itu hidup?_

_Berapa lama kita hidup?_

_Bagaimana manusia hidup?_

XXXxxxXXX

Hibari menatap kosong keluar jendela kelasnya. Hal yang jarang terjadi, seorang Kyoya Hibari duduk termenung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sudah dua minggu ia duduk termenung seperti ini. Dua minggu. Dua minggu yang berlalu dengan sangat cepat, tapi bagi Hibari berlalu sangat lambat bagai dua abad. Orang-orang disekitarnya sama selaki tidak mempedulikan hal ini, mereka takut karena jika menganggu, merekalah yang dihajar.

Hibari mulai termenung sejak saat ia bertemu seseorang. Orang yang bertarung dengannya, orang yang dengan aneh menanyakan suatu hal yang sangat aneh.

.

*flashback*

Hibari berdiri dalam diam. Lawan bicaranya, orang yang tidak terlihat, sedang berbicara, jadi Hibari hanya mendengarkan sambil berhati-hati.

Hibari berjalan mendekati orang yang mengajaknya bicara itu. Akhirnya ia melihat sosok orang itu, Mukuro Rokudo. Seorang lelaki berambut ungu, yang, yah, seperti nanas, duduk dalam diam.

"Kau..." kata Hibari pelan sambil menatap Mukuro. Wajah Mukuro tampak tidak bahagia. Ia tampak tidak tersenyum.

"..." Mukuro hanya diam. Mereka diam agak lama.

"Apa... apa arti hidup? Untuk apa manusia hidup? Mengapa manusia hidup?" tanya Mukuro secara beruntun pada Hibari yang langsung terdiam kaget. Kaget karena pertanyaannya sangat aneh. Dia terdiam lama. "Ayo, apa jawabanmu, Kyoya Hibari?" tanya Mukuro menuntut jawaban dari Hibari. Hibari hanya diam, bingung mau menjawab apa.

Mukuro menghela napas. "Baiklah, pergilah. Carilah arti hidupmu sendiri, dan beritahukanlah padaku saat kau telah mengetahuinya." Kata Mukuro. Tapi Hibari hanya berdiri diam. Tidak bergegas pergi. "Ada apa, Kyoya Hibari? Segeralah pergi. Buat apa kau berdiam diri disana, hah?" tanya Mukuro. Hibari sadar, dan langsung bergegas pergi.

*flashback finish*

.

Hibari memalingkan wajah dari jendela dan menatap ke meja. "... Apa arti hidup... bagiku, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Wajahnya kelihatan murung, tidak seperti Kyoya Hibari yang biasanya. Kyoya Hibari yang tenang. Kyoya Hibari yang kejam. Kyoya Hibari yang sangat dingin. Kyoya Hibari yang... tidak pernah memikirkan dengan detail arti hidupnya.

Ia kembali memandang keluar jendela. "Arti hidupku? Bodohnya aku tidak pernah memikirkannya..."

Dia terdiam lama. "... Apaan sih!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bodoh, ngapain juga aku memikirkan hal itu? Bukan hal yang penting ini." Hibari bangkit dan keluar kelas. Berusaha mencari angin segar untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang disekitarnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya berjalan dengan santai, sepertinya mereka tidak memikirkan arti hidup.

.

Angin berhembus lembut, menerpa wajah tampan seorang Kyoya Hibari. Di atap gedung sekolah, dia, Kyoya Hibari, berdiri sambil menatap ke bawah gedung, menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sambil memikirkan arti hidup. "Hidup..." Hibari menatap ke langit. Berharap menemukan arti hidup. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menepuk keningnya. "Tuh kan! Aku malah memikirkan arti hidup lagi! Buat apa, sih?" katanya mengeluh. "Sialan kau Mukuro Rokudo, bisa-bisanya membuatku bingung hanya dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu!" wajah Hibari memerah. Yah, entah sejak kapan, kalau memikirkan Mukuro, wajah Hibari memerah.

Hibari terdiam. "Tapi..." katanya pelan. "Dia benar juga, ya. Aku... seharusnya mencari tau arti hidup sebenarnya, kan?"

.

Detik berganti detik. Menit berganti menit. Jam berganti jam. Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Benar-benar, deh, Hibari masih belum menemukan arti hidupnya sendiri.

Dan setiap hari, ia selalu berdiri di atas atap sekolah setiap jam istirahat, membiarkan angin menerpa wajah tampannya dengan lembut, berharap angin segar itu bisa menyegarkan otaknya dan memberikan ide baginya tentang arti hidup.

Arti... hidup...

Siapa sangka sebuah kalimat dengan dua kata yang masing-masing kata terdiri dari empat dan lima huruf itu bisa membuat seseorang bingung dan berusaha terus menerus mencari artinya? Siapapun tidak menyangka kalimat simple itu bisa membuat orang bingung. Siapapun. Bahkan ilmuwan pun mungkin tidak akan berpikir bahwa sebuah kalimat 'Apa arti hidup?' bisa membuat seorang manusia bingung. Oh, bahkan mungkin beberapa orang, puluhan orang, ratusan orang, bahkan mungkin jutaan orang. Pernahkah kau terpikir seperti itu?

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hibari-senpai!"

Kyoya Hibari, seorang lelaki menyeramkan yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta itu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ditembak oleh seorang gadis.

"... Suka?" kata Hibari bingung. Ah, polosnya. "Suka itu... apakah itu salah satu hal yang dibutuhkan untuk hidup?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab gadis itu mantap. Hibari terdiam. Ia berpikir dengan keras.

Suka... sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk hidup.

Suka... bagian dari hidup.

Suka... semua orang akan mengalami suka, karena suka adalah hal paling penting dalam hidup.

Suka...?

Suka itu... arti kehidupan?

Hei! Itu!

Suka! Itulah arti hidupnya!

Tapi... siapa yang ia sukai?

Hibari berpikir keras. Bingung. Apa gadis dihadapannya ini orang yang disukainya? Atau orang lain?

"Hibari-senpai? Apa... jawabanmu?" tanya gadis itu. Hibari kaget. Dia diam sejenak, ragu mau menjawab apa. Lalu... ia menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya bukan kau orang yang kusukai. Maaf." Kata Hibari. Gadis dihadapannya itu kecewa. Tapi ia tersenyum.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menjawab dengan jujur. Hibari-senpai... juga... semoga segera menemukan cinta sejatimu. Siapapun itu, mau lelaki atau perempuan, kudukung!"

Hibari tersenyum. Hal yang jarang terjadi. "Iya, terima kasih." Katanya pelan.

.

Kalau begitu siapa yang kusukai? Kalau aku hidup untuk mencintai, siapa yang kucintai? Pikir Hibari.

Tiba-tiba terlintaslah seseorang. Mukuro Rokudo...

Mukuro? Jangan bilang dia adalah orang yang Hibari sukai!

Tapi... setiap memikirkannya, wajah Hibari memerah. Jadi kemungkinannya hanya satu, yaitu...

Kyoya Hibari menyukai Mukuro Rokudo.

Ralat, bukan ini.

Seorang Kyoya Hibari mencintai Mukuro Rokudo. Mencintai, itulah yang benar, bukan menyukai. Perasaan Hibari terhadap Mukuro lebih dari sekedar suka, lebih dari sekedar cinta monyet.

"Aku telah mengetahuinya..."

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Derap langkah kaki Kyoya Hibari yang sedang berlari terdengar jelas.

"Hah, hah."

Terdengar pula desahan napasnya yang kelelahan karena berlari terus.

Hibari sedang terburu-buru, ia ingin buru-buru bertemu dengan Mukuro. Untuk menyampaikan segalanya.

.

Srak!

Dibukalah pintu ruangan tempat Mukuro oleh Hibari. Ia nampak kelelahan karena berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Oh, Kyoya Hibari, ya?" kata Mukuro saat menyadari keberadaan Hibari. Ia hanya tersenyum, apa lagi melihat Hibari yang kelelahan. "Apa kau sudah menemukan arti hidup?" tanya Mukuro agak mengejek.

Hibari mengangguk mantap. Senyum Mukuro makin melebar. Mukuro menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk ke arah Hibari. "Oke, beritahu aku, apa arti hidup bagimu?"

Hibari terdiam lama. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ragu akan memberi tau jawabannya atau tidak.

"Ayo, aku bukan orang yang sabar menunggu, tau!" desak Mukuro.

"Aku..." Hibari mulai angkat bicara. "Arti hidupku adalah..."

"Ya?" Mukuro tersenyum.

"Adalah untuk mencintaimu!" teriak Hibari kencang. Mukuro, yang sedari tadi tersenyum saja, saat mendengar kata-kata Hibari, langsung terdiam.

"A... pa?" tanya Mukuro tidak percaya.

"Perlu kuulang?" tanya Hibari dengan wajah merah padam.

Mukuro mengangguk. "Ya, perlu. Kupikir aku salah mendengar atau apa."

Hibari menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya. "Aku hidup untuk mencintaimu! Itulah arti hidup bagiku!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin, sampai napasnya habis.

"Hah?"

Napas Hibari tersengal, ia menatap Mukuro lurus. "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Hei, yang kau maksud bukan aku, kan?" tanya Mukuro.

Hibari menggeleng. "Tidak, yang kumaksud adalah dirimu."

"A... ku?"

"Ya!" jawab Hibari mantap. "Tidak ada orang lain yang kucintai selain kamu, tau!"

"A- yang benar?" tanya Mukuro masih belum percaya. Hibari mengangguk mantap. Wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Mukuro Rokudo?" tanya Hibari tiba-tiba.

"Aku..." Mukuro mulai angkat bicara. "Juga... menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

"Karena itu aku bertanya padamu, apa arti hidupmu. Aku ingin... arti hidupmu adalah mencintaiku. Ternyata... benar..."

"Jadi... perasaan kita sama?"

Mukuro mengangguk.

Hibari langsung berlari memeluk Mukuro.

"Arti hidupku adalah untuk mencintaimu!"

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p>AN:

Lah? Kok gak mirip ya judulnya sama ceritanya? Apa lice salah ya? Wkwk, peduli amat deh. Lice galau selalu sih #shot


	2. B for Bullet

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

_Peringatan ini berlaku untuk semua chapter di ff ini; OOC, AU, typo(s), sometimes drabble, alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung. Don't like don't read. Like? Review. Multichap abal!_

_First chapter A/N: ceritanya gak sesuai sama judul chapternya. Abal pula._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Pairing: Dino x Hibari<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II: B for Bullet<strong>_

* * *

><p>XXXxxxXXX<p>

_Dan aku tau kau berbohong._

_Kau tidak mencintaiku,_

_Benar?_

_Oh,_

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_Jadi aku akan melakukan apapun demimu_

_Sekalipun harus membunuh diriku sendiri._

XXXxxxXXX

Baginya, senyumnya hanya untuk Dino Cavallone. Baginya, air matanya hanya untuk Dino Cavallone. Baginya, kekuatannya hanya untuk Dino Cavallone. Baginya, jiwanya hanya untuk Dino Cavallone. Baginya, tubuhnya hanya untuk Dino Cavallone. Baginya, segalanya adalah untuk Dino Cavallone.

Karena baginya, Dino Cavallone adalah segalanya...

Baginya, Dino Cavallone adalah cahayanya, penyelamatnya, kebahagiaannya.

Benar-benar segalanya. Makanya, dia, Kyoya Hibari, berjanji akan selalu mematuhi Dino Cavallone, selalu menuruti keinginannya, melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya.

.

Hibari menghela napas panjang. Ia hanya berdiri terdiam sambil menatap kebawah dari atas atap gedung sekolahnya. Ia merasa khawatir. Dino... akhir-akhir ini berubah drastis. Ia seperti tidak menerima keberadaan Hibari. Hibari menyadari hal itu, tentu saja.

Makanya ia merasa khawatir... sangat khawatir.

.

Ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

Dibawah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota, seseorang bernama Kyoya Hibari berlari panik mencari tempat berteduh. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan lembut terulur ke arahnya.

"Hei." Suara lembutnya terdengar saat menyapa Hibari yang telah basah karena kehujanan. Ia mengatur payungnya tepat diatas kepala Hibari agar Hibari tidak kehujanan. Senyum mengembang dibibir manisnya. Hibari hanya terdiam menatap orang itu. Orang yang paling penting baginya. Orang yang bernama Dino Cavallone.

"... Siapa... ya...?" suara Hibari terdengar pelan dan tergetar karena menggigil kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak dingin? Hujan deras begini...

Orang dihadapannya hanya tersenyum. "Dino. Kenalkan..."

Orang aneh. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hibari saat pertama kali melihat orang itu, tapi yah, dia tetap saja menerima uluran tangan orang aneh itu.

"Apa... maumu?" tanya Hibari pelan. Dino hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tidak menjawab. Bicara sedikit lagipun tidak. Ia hanya membantu Hibari berdiri dan menariknya pergi menuju rumah Dino.

Sesampainya dirumah, Dino langsung mendorong Hibari maju dan masuk ke dalam, lalu Dino membuka t-shirt Hibari dan mengambil handuk, lalu segera melingkarkan handuk itu ke tubuh Hibari.

"Nanti kau masuk angin, gunakanlah ini dulu." Bisik Dino pelan ditelinga Hibari.

Wajah Hibari seketika memerah. "A-a- iya... terima kasih." Hibari mendekap tubuhnya yang kedinginan dalam handuk Dino sambil tetap wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Sini, biar kuantar kau sampai kerumah." Kata Dino menawarkan pada Hibari. Hibari hanya diam. Rumah...? Dia pergi dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tua? Kabur?" tanya Dino lagi, kali ini dia mendekat dan menatap lurus pada Hibari. Hibari mengangguk pelan. "Mau tinggal bersamaku?" pertanyaan Dino kali ini cukup membuat Hibari kaget. "Tidak apa, aku tinggal sendiri, lho." Dino menjawab seperti tau apa yang dipikirkan Hibari. Hibari mengangguk lagi.

"Terima kasih..." katanya pelan.

.

Hibari masih saja berdiri terdiam diatas atap sekolah. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi terhadap Dino. "Dino... apa yang terjadi padamu...?"

.

"Ya... aku mengerti."

Pip. Sambungan telah diputus oleh Dino pada malam suram itu, tadi malam.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hibari seenaknya. Dino hanya menyipitkan mata, menatap tajam pada Hibari. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Tidak bolehkah aku tau? Apa itu kekasihmu?"

"Bukan. Dan kau tidak boleh tau."

.

Hibari masih terdiam. Ia masih ingat kejadian saat seseorang menelepon Dino. Ia masih ingat kata-kata yang diucapkannya. "Ya, sayang, aku mengerti." atau "Akan kusingkirkan orang itu secepatnya."

Mungkinkah yang dibicarakan Dino adalah dirinya, Kyoya Hibari?

Hibari takut untuk memastikannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku... harus mengetahuinya... kan?"

.

Hibari berdiri dihadapan Dino sekarang. Dino hanya menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" tanya Dino. Hibari diam.

"Dino, dengarkan aku."

"Apa?"

"Ano... ini memang tidak sopan... tapi... dengan siapa kau berkomunikasi semalam?"

"Apa maumu menanyakan hal itu?"

Hibari menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi..."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi kalau keinginanmu adalah menyingkirkanku, aku akan pergi sekarang." Hibari menggarahkan pistol yang dibawanya ke arah kepalanya. "Jawab aku, Dino!"

Dino terdiam. Ia tertunduk. "... Ya, orang yang kutelepon kemarin menginginkan kau pergi, atau akulah yang dibunuh."

Hibari terdiam. Ia merasa harus menghilang sekarang.

"Ta–"

Dor!

XXXxxxXXX

_Oh,_

_Jadi aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri,_

_Agar kau bisa terbebas?_

_Tidak apa,_

_Demi kau..._

_Yang kucintai._

_Peluru itu..._

_Biarlah melewati kepalaku,_

_Dan merenggut nyawaku._

_Asal kau bisa hidup tenang..._

_Biar kuakhiri hidupku..._

_Dengan peluru ini..._

XXXxxxXXX

Sebelum Dino sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar suara tembakan. Tanda sebuah pelatuk telah ditekan.

Pelatuk senapan Hibari!

"–pi..." Dino baru menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan langsung terdiam. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Kyoya Hibari terjatuh didepannya, dengan kepala yang bolong karena kena peluru. Tubuh kaku tak bernyawa Hibari terjatuh. Dino hanya menatap kaku.

"Kyo... ya...?" kata Dino pelan tidak percaya.

"Astaga, Kyoya! Jangan membunuh dirimu sendiri! Kyoya! Kau bodoh! Aku belum selesai bicara! Kau sudah seenaknya saja membunuh dirimu! Kau memang dibenci oleh orang yang meneleponku kemarin, tapi aku mencintaimu!" Dino berteriak sambil menguncang tubuh kaku Hibari dan menangis.

XXXxxxXXX

_Sepertinya ini tidak adil,_

_Orang yang kucintai mati..._

_Karena orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya._

_Oh,_

_Dengarkan kata-kataku tadi!_

_Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku!_

_Tapi semua terlambat._

_Kau tidak ada lagi disini_

XXXxxxXXX

"Aku mencintaimu Kyoya... maafkan aku... dan andai saja tadi kau mau mendengarkan aku sampai akhir tadi..." air matanya mengalir dipipi halusnya.

Semua telah terlambat.

Usai sudah kisah mereka.

Andai waktu bisa diulang, andai segala kesalahan bisa diatasi...

Mungkin mereka masih bisa bersama, ya?

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p>AN:

MBUWAHAHAHA BENERAN KAN SEKARANG MALAH TAMBAH GAK SESUAI AMA JUDULNYA MBUWAHAHA! #kicked

Peduli deh ==a lice emang tolol banget kalo udah bikin cerita, dari judulny aja udah beda sama ceritanya. Sudahlah... lice cuma minta reivew dan buat leci :3 #maksudnya apa hah#

Review, yaa x3


	3. C for Crossroads

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

_Peringatan ini berlaku untuk semua chapter di ff ini; OOC, AU, typo(s), sometimes drabble, alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung. Don't like don't read. Like? Review. Multichap abal!_

_First chapter A/N: ceritanya gak sesuai sama judul chapternya. Abal pula._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Pairing: Dino x Hibari<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: C for Crossroads<strong>_

* * *

><p>XXXxxxXXX<p>

_Ada jutaan persimpangan dalam hatiku._

_Ada ribuan persimpangan dalam hatimu._

_Mungkin lebih,_

_Tapi semua persimpangan itu..._

_Pasti tujuan sama,_

_Menuju dirimu._

_Aku tau,_

_Makanya aku akan bersabar,_

_Dan berjalan terus melewati jutaan persimpangan itu,_

_Untuk menemuimu..._

_Cintaku..._

XXXxxxXXX

"Aku suka padamu!"

Kata-kata 'unik' itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang Dino Cavallone. Unik? Memang unik. Karena kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk... seorang lelaki juga. Seorang Kyoya Hibari.

Hibari hanya terdiam. Kaget. Bingung. Malu. Pokoknya semua perasaan bercampur aduk jadi satu.

"... Apaan... sih?" tanya Hibari yang wajahnya bersemu merah pada Dino yang seketika langsung patah hati. "Menjijikkan. Kau juga lelaki, kan? Masa nembak lelaki. Aku tidak akan memilihmu, tau."

Dino terdiam. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Oh, oke. Tapi aku pasti akan membuatmu berpaling padaku, Kyoya!" kata Dino. "Soalnya, diujung hatiku cuma ada dirimu. Sekalipun ada jutaan persimpangan, aku tidak takut, karena semua persimpangan itu menuju ke hatimu! Tunggu saja, ya! Kyoya Hibari!"

.

Hibari berjalan santai di koridor sekolah, menuju atap sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan tenang sambil bersiul. Bahkan dia sudah lupa pernah ditembak oleh Dino. Dia juga tidak menyangka dan memikirkan Dino akan berbuat apa.

"Kyoya~"

"Glek!" Hibai kaget. Ada orang yang memanggilnya. Suaranya sangat dikenalnya. Hibari berbalik. "Di-Di-Dino! Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya Hibari. Ia khawatir Dino akan menyatakan cinta lagi, atau menciumnya, atau yah, melakukan hal semacam itu.

Dino berjalan mendekati Hibari. "Tidak, tidak hal yang begitu nakal, kok." Katanya sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum nakal. Ia berjalan santai melewati Hibari dan berbisik pelan. "Hati-hati, ya. Akan kubuat kau berpaling padaku."

Wajah Hibari memerah lagi. "Bodoh!" dia nyaris saja memukul Dino. Untung Dino sempat menghindar.

XXXxxxXXX

_Ah..._

_Kau sungguh manis,_

_Seperti yang kuduga._

_Dan aku menyukaimu,_

_Jadi balaslah perasaanku._

_Akan kubuat kau berpaling padaku,_

_Apapun yang terjadi._

_Bersiaplah..._

XXXxxxXXX

"Berhenti mengikutiku, dong!"

Dino hanya tersenyum. Ia makin merangkul Hibari yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau berpaling padaku. Sudah sejauh ini. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Sudah capek-capek aku berjalan melewati segala persimpangan dihatiku, tapi kau tetap terus kabur." Kata Dino. "Aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung terdalam hatiku."

.

"Pergi sana!"

Teriakan Hibari kencang sekali. Dino terdiam kaget. "A... pa...? Ah, kau bercanda ya?"

Hibari menggeleng. "Aku serius! Pergi! Aku benci padamu!"

Dino terdiam. Tampaknya Hibari sungguhan membencinya. Ia hanya berdiri terdiam, merasa bersalah. Dino memang cukup nakal, sering sekali tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Hibari kaget dan malu.

"Pergi! Cepat!"

Dino berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Hibari.

.

Dan sejak saat itu mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu...

.

Enam bulan sejak Hibari mengusir Dino. Dino tidak pernah kelihatan lagi, dan Hibari, sekalipun sudah bebas, dia malah menjadi sedih dan khawatir.

Dan rindu pada Dino...

"Dino..." kata Hibari pelan sambil menatap langit diatap gedung sekolahnya. Baginya, awan tampak seperti Dino. Seperti senyum Dino.

"Aku rindu padamu..."

Eh?

Hibari terdiam sejenak. "Aku... rindu pada Dino?" katanya bingung. "G-gah! Pasti salah! Mana mungkin aku rindu padanya!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan wajah Dino. Tapi entah kenapa... wajah Dino masih terus terbayang dalam ingatannya. "Jadi aku... aku... aku... aku menyukai Dino?"

.

Dino terkenang wajah manis Hibari. Sifatnya yang sangat Tsundere dihadapannya. Ia terdiam sambil menatap langit.

"Astaga, aku begitu bodoh. Tapi dia benar orang yang kucintai, kan?" katanya pada diri sendiri. "Ah, ini benar-benar persimpangan yang paling sulit dilewati."

.

Hibari menepuk pelan keningnya. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Lagi pula... dia sesama lelaki." kata Hibari yang lalu terdiam menatap langit. "Tapi... sebenarnya bolehkah aku menyukainya?"

.

Derap langkah kaki Dino tidak terdengar. Ia berjalan hening sekali. Entah bagaimana, kakinya tidak menimbulkan suara. Atau mungkin, derap langkah kakinya tidak didengar olehnya sendiri. Yang bisa didengarnya hanya... suara Kyoya Hibari yang sedari tadi terngiang terus dikepalanya. "Kyoya... kumohon... kembalilah padaku..." katanya pelan sambil berdoa. Tiba-tiba, hujan turun perlahan-lahan, menemani Dino sekaligus menyamarkan air mata kerinduannya terhadap Hibari.

.

Yang terdengar ditengah hujan itu saat ini hanyalah suara derap langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari terburu-buru ditengah hujan. Yang terlihat hanyalah seseorang yang berlari terus ditengah hujan, tidak peduli seberapa basah dia.

Dan orang yang berlari itu adalah Kyoya Hibari. Tidak peduli seberapa basah dia, seberapa kotor dia, dia berlari ditengah hujan. Hujan yang menyamarkan air matanya. Air mata rindu. Rindu terhadap Dino. Ia berlari terus. Tujuannya hanya satu. Dino Cavallone.

XXXxxxXXX

_Yang bisa kulihat adalah..._

_Dirimu diujung persimpangan ini._

_Ah!_

_Aku telah mencapaimu,_

_Benar kan?_

_Terima kasih..._

_Kau menungguku terus kan?_

_Terima kasih..._

_Karena kau juga telah jujur pada hatimu sendiri_

XXXxxxXXX

Tap!

Terdengar suara kaki yang dihentikan mendadak. Dino diam sejenak, mengabaikannya. Tapi, saat ia mendengar desahan napas kelelahan orang yang berhenti dibelakangnya itu, dia berbalik. Ia mengenal desahan napas itu. Suaranya, ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya... suara yang telah hilang lama darinya...

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membalikkan kepalanya. "Kyo... ya...?" matanya terbelalak kaget tidak percaya. Kyoya Hibari, orang yang selama ini dirindukannya, muncul secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kau..." kata Hibari terbata karena mencari napas. "Bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Bukan, aku yang bodoh." Kata Hibari lagi. Dino kebingungan.

"Aku meninggalkanmu, membencimu, padahal sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh bodoh." Hibari berlari ke arah Dino, berhambur ke pelukannya. Dino balas memeluk Hibari. Dan Dino bisa merasakan bahwa mata Hibari basah karena air mata, bukan karena hujan. "Ya, aku juga bodoh. Mengganggumu terus... sampai kau membenciku." Kata Dino. Ia memeluk Hibari seerat mungkin.

"Haha, kita berdua bodoh. Memang aneh... tapi aku... mencintaimu." Kata Hibari sambil tertawa kecil. Dino tersenyum. Berpelukan ditengah hujan. Dan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan Hibari. Dan segalanya berjalan dengan benar. Dino telah sampai ditujuannya. Ia telah melewati semua persimpangan dihatinya. Ia telah sampai... ke hati Hibari.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang?" kata Dino sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Diujung hatiku cuma ada dirimu. Dan semua persimpangan selalu menuju hatimu. Tuh kan? Dan sekarang aku membuktikannya, aku telah sampai kehatimu."

Hibari tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar."

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Huwa, lagi-lagi beneran gak sesuai judul :\ udah, abaikan saja judulnya. Ngomong-ngomong, sepi banget ya? ==a tolong review yaa~ need review~ drabble ya? ==a alurnya kecepetan ya? Abal ya? Yay~

See you again in next chapter!


	4. D for Destination

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

_Peringatan ini berlaku untuk semua chapter di ff ini; OOC, AU, typo(s), sometimes drabble, alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung. Don't like don't read. Like? Review. Multichap abal!_

_First A/N: ceritanya gak sesuai sama judul chapternya. Abal pula. Nyaa~ Yamamoto seme nya lho :3 #shot_

_Now is Yamamoto POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Pairing: Yamamoto x Gokudera<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: D for Destination<strong>_

* * *

><p>XXXxxxXXX<p>

_Hei,_

_Apa itu takdir?_

_Takdir bisa diubah tidak?_

_Apa pertemuan kita sudah ditakdirkan?_

_Apa perasaan kita sudah ditakdirkan?_

_Dan apa kita akan terus bersama?_

_Semoga takdir kita baik._

_Semoga kita bisa terus bersama._

_Dalam bimbingan takdir baik._

XXXxxxXXX

Pertemuan kita berdua telah ditakdirkan. Kau tau itu kan?

Suatu hari yang cerah...

Disaat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau berdiri disebelahnya, disebelah Tsunayoshi Sawada. Saat pertama melihatnya, aku hanya terdiam. Aku merasa biasa saja, perasaan aneh belum tumbuh. Sampai... aku merasakan segalanya.

Mulai dari perasaan _jealous _terhadap Tsunayoshi. Tsuna selalu terlihat begitu dijaga olehnya. Begitu dijaganya.

Lalu saat perasaan rindu jika beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dan sampai akhirnya perasaanku berubah menjadi perasaan... suka? Mungkin.

Dan siapa orang itu? Dia adalah... Gokudera Hayato.

Seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu yang senang sekali bermain dengan dinamit. Mudah naik darah, dan unik. Cukup terkenal dikalangan para gadis. Dan sekalipun berandalan, dia itu cukup pintar.

.

"Ah." Tsuna tiba-tiba muncul. Dia melihatku bersama Gokudera. "Hei." Sapanya. Aku tersenyum. "Yo." Balasku. Ah, dan tentu saja, seperti dugaanku, Gokudera langsung bergerak menuju Tsuna. Aku sudah terbiasa.

Dan aku selalu merasa aku tidak bisa menang dari Tsuna untuk mendapatkan hati Gokudera.

Oh, well. Apa boleh buat?

Ini takdir... aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha mendapatkanmu. Itu saja.

XXXxxxXXX

_Aku bertemu denganmu,_

_Itu takdir._

_Aku berkenalan denganmu,_

_Itu takdir._

_Aku bersahabat denganmu,_

_Itu takdir._

_Dan aku menyukaimu,_

_Itu tentu saja juga takdir,_

_Ya kan?_

_Tapi,_

_Takdirku selanjutnya apa?_

_Apa aku akan mendapatmu?_

_Atau malah harus melepasmu?_

XXXxxxXXX

Aku hanya memerhatikan Tsuna dan Gokudera dari jauh hari ini. Entah kenapa, aku tidak mau mendekati mereka hari ini. Aku... entah kenapa ingin menjauhi mereka beberapa hari ini. Aku sedang ingin menjauhi... Gokudera. Dan kupikir lebih baik membiarkan dia terus bersama Tsuna tanpa perlu kuganggu.

Perbuatan yang aneh, kan?

.

"Ya–" panggil Gokudera. Aku berdiri. "Yamamoto!"

"Ya? Ah, Gokudera. Maaf, aku harus keluar dulu." Kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Gokudera. Ah, memang agak kejam, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Gokudera hanya terdiam. Bingung dengan sikapku mungkin.

.

Hei, sudah berapa lama, ya, aku berusaha menghindari Gokudera dan Tsuna? Wah, aku bahkan lupa sudah berapa lama. Mungkin sudah beberapa bulan. Yang pasti belum beberapa tahun. Genap satu tahun saja belum.

.

"Hei, Yamamoto!" tiba-tiba Gokudera datang dan menghalangi jalanku. Aku berbalik kembali, tapi Gokudera telah mencengkeram tanganku dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam dinamit. Tatapan matanya tampak tajam. "Dengarkan aku, Yamamoto. Atau kau mau kuledakkan?" tanyanya. Aku langsung terdiam patuh.

"Jadi... ada apa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha agar tidak menatap Gokudera.

"Jadi kenapa... kau menjauhiku?" tanyanya. Sial, dia menyadarinya. Aku diam saja. "Jawab aku, Yamamoto." Katanya sambil mengguncang pelan bahuku.

"Padahal aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau ada disisiku, tapi kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Eh...?

Mencintaiku...?

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Ulang sekali lagi." pintaku. Wajah Gokudera bersemu merah. "Kubilang... aku mencintaimu." Katanya. "Dan kau malah menjauhiku. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menundukkan kepala. "Kupikir... kau mencintai Tsuna. Dan kupikir lebih baik membiarkanmu bersama Tsuna, tanpa perlu kuganggu. Soalnya... aku juga mencintaimu."

Wajah kami berdua bersemu merah.

"Jadi... kita saling suka?" tanya Gokudera pelan. Aku diam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Takdirnya begini. Kita saling suka. Perasaan kita sama. Jadi... tidak ada masalah kan?" aku tersenyum. Gokudera juga tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yamamoto."

Inilah akhirnya. Takdirku. Takdir cintaku. Dan takdir cinta ini sangat baik dan indah.

Sekarang aku percaya... takdir selalu indah.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Udah beneran gak sesuai alurnya sama judulnya =A= ah sudahlah. Review dong~ :3 *pasang puppy eyes gagal* #slap


	5. E for Eternal

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

_Peringatan ini berlaku untuk semua chapter di ff ini; OOC, AU, typo(s), sometimes drabble, alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung. Don't like don't read. Like? Review. Multichap abal!_

_First A/N: ceritanya gak sesuai sama judul chapternya. Oh, well. Biarin aja. Semoga suka, ya~_

_Now is Gokudera's POV. Ending kali ini ngambang, dan Gokudera belom jadi sama Tsuna sekalipun perasaan mereka sama #dor_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Pairing: Gokudera x Tsunayoshi (Kind of crack pairing, uh? But I like this pairing #shot)<em>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: E for Eternal<strong>_

* * *

><p>XXXxxxXXX<p>

_Apa itu cinta?_

_Mengapa kita mencintai?_

_Untuk apa kita mencintai?_

_Mengapa kita bisa mencintai?_

_Dan apa cinta itu kekal dan abadi?_

XXXxxxXXX

Bagiku cinta itu kekal. Bagiku cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Yang penting perasaannya. Kesetiaannya. Bukan memilikinya. Apa pemikiranku yang seperti itu salah?

Ah, ya. Namaku Gokudera Hayato. Aku hanya orang biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta. Itu saja. Tidak lebih... mungkin... mungkin saja aku agak berbeda dari yang lain, ya? Aku tidak bisa menilainya sendiri. Soalnya biasa itu relatif. Seperti cinta. Untuk mencintai itu relatif. Bisa saja kalian bilang aku tidak mencintainya. Bisa saja kalian bilang aku harus memilikinya untuk membuktikan cintaku. Tapi bagiku cinta tidak harus memiliki. Apa aku salah?

Dan seharusnya aku tidak salah. Karena salah juga relatif. Ah, peduli amat dengan relatif. Yang penting cinta itu kekal. Dan aku akan mencintaimu.

Cinta yang kekal...

Untuk selamanya...

_An eternal love..._

.

"Ah, Gokudera." Sapa Tsuna. "Yo, Tenth." Balasku sambil tersenyum. Ini. Dia ini. Dia inilah orang yang kusukai. Apa ini hal yang aneh? Ah, aneh itu relatif. Sudahlah. Tapi apa salah ya menyukai sesama lelaki? Bagiku tidak. Siapa saja boleh mencintai. Gender seharusnya bukan penghalang. Aku tidak peduli dengan gender. Yang penting kesetiaanku terhadapnya.

Tsunayoshi Sawada...

Orang pertama yang pernah kusukai. Dan orang yang kucintai. Sampai saat ini...

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna dan langsung membuatku kaget. "Ah, eh, apa?" kataku tergagap. "Ada apa, kataku." Ulang Tsuna. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Ya tidak ada apa-apa... terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku...

XXXxxxXXX

_Ini bukan sesuatu yang endless,_

_Tapi sebuah eternity._

_Sebuah cerita tentang cinta._

_Yang dibutuhkan disini bukanlah saling memiliki._

_Yang dibutuhkan hanya saling mencintai._

_Saling mencintai inilah yang akan menyatukan._

XXXxxxXXX

Aku duduk terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela. Semacam galau begitulah. Ah, biar saja siapa yang bertanya 'sejak kapan aku bisa bergalau?'. Hei, hei, aku masih manusia normal nih. Masih bisa bergalau. Aku bukan orang yang heartless tau. Sudahlah, biarkan saja.

Aku hanya bingung... bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya... eh, mencintainya, ya? Padahal tidak ada hal yang seharusnya membuatku menyukainya. Bahkan sampai ke tingkat mencintainya. Apa ada yang salah? Tapi... bagiku ini kenyataan. Aku mencintainya tanpa ada hal yang membuatku mencintainya.

.

I wish this is an eternal love...

Even I can't reach him.

.

"Gokudera?" tiba-tiba Tsuna muncul dan memanggilku. "Eh, em... ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak." kataku sambil tersenyum tenang. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku. Ia balas tersenyum. Rona wajahku makin memerah. Ah, sial.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam tidak pulang?" tanyanya. Hah? Aku melihat jam. Astaga, sudah waktunya pulang. Bodohnya aku tidak sadar sudah waktunya pulang. "Tidak apa..." kataku menggeleng malu.

Tsuna tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang." Aku diam. "Ayo, pulang bersama." Lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya dan berjalan pulang.

"Hei, Gokudera." Kata Tsuna tiba-tiba. "Taukah kau siapa orang yang kusukai?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam kaget. "Eh? Siapa ya..."

"Tebak, coba." Godanya. Aku bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menebaknya." Kataku. Dalam hati aku merasa khawatir sedikit. Jangan-jangan ada orang yang dicintai oleh Tsuna. Kalau ada, aku harus bagaimana? Mendukungnya? Atau bagaimana?

Tsuna tersenyum. "Dia... seseorang yang sangat unik. Keren, hebat, kuat, agak emosional tapi baik, dan orangnya setia karena selalu berada disisiku." Katanya.

Aku kebingungan. Siapa? "Siapa dia?" tanyaku. Tsuna hanya tersenyum.

"Kau..." katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. "Suatu saat akan mengetahuinya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terdiam lagi. Apakah orang itu diriku? Kuharap iya.

Yah, siapapun dia, aku akan sangat senang kalau Tsuna menemukan orang yang dicintainya. Dan sekalipun aku tidak bisa bersama terus dengannya, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Karena cintaku kekal. Karena cintaku abadi.

An eternal love... that never disappear...

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Ending nya ngambang kan? OOC nya kelewat parah, kan? Terus judulnya makin gak sesuai sama jalan ceritanya, kan? Nah, dengan baca penjelasan Tsuna, udah jelas kan siapa yang dicintainya? Bagi yang belom tau, dia Gokudera #jderr

Sekali-sekali pengen bikin yang perasaannya sama tapi belum bersatu. Boleh kan? Wkwk.

Oke, terus ikuti ff gaje ini dan terus review, ya~ XD~ review selalu ditunggu dengan setia~


	6. F for Farewell

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

_Peringatan ini berlaku untuk semua chapter di ff ini; OOC, AU, typo(s), sometimes drabble, alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung. Don't like don't read. Like? Review. Multichap abal!_

_First A/N: ceritanya gak sesuai sama judul chapternya. Oh, well. Biarin aja. Semoga suka, ya~ maaf ya telat updet #bodoamat mesti nyelesain fanfic saya di fandom Vocaloid yang judulnya; 'The Story of Music' (dalam kurung promosi _=w=v_) semoga suka ya~ 8D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing: Mukuro x Tsunayoshi <strong>__(pairing requested by __**Kaito Mine**__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI: F for Farewell<strong>_

* * *

><p>XXXxxxXXX<p>

_Pertemuan,_

_Perpisahan._

_Dua hal yang bertolak belakang,_

_Tapi saling terikat._

_Tanpa pertemuan,_

_Tiada perpisahan._

_Jika ada pertemuan,_

_Pasti ada perpisahan._

_Karena itu,_

_Jangan pernah bilang;_

"_Selamanyalah bersamaku,_

_Jangan berpisah!"_

_Ya,_

_Tak mungkin tak ada perpisahan,_

_Asalkan ada pertemuan,_

_Ada perpisahan._

XXXxxxXXX

"Hei." Tsunayoshi menatap lurus ke arah Mukuro yang duduk disampingnya. "Rokudou, apa menurutmu perpisahan itu?"

Mukuro tersentak agak kaget. Pertanyaan aneh baginya. Yah, dia tidak pernah memikirkan apa arti perpisahan, karena baginya perpisahan itu masih sangat jauh. Sangat-sangat jauh. Tapi siapa sangka kalau misalnya sudah sangat dekat?

"... Entahlah." Jawab Mukuro pelan. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkannya." Lanjutnya.

Tsunayoshi hanya menghela napas. "Aku... juga tidak bisa memikirkannya. Dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin melupakannya." Katanya. "Tapi entah kenapa kurasa itu sangat penting." Lanjutnya sambil merapatkan punggung ke dinding. Sudah cukup untuk membuat Mukuro terdiam.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Tsunayoshi membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Ah, Rokudou..." katanya pelan dan kembali menatap lurus ke arah Mukuro Rokudo. "Mau tidak berjanji kita tidak akan berpisah?"

Mukuro diam. Ragu. Dia memang tidak pernah mau untuk pergi meninggalkan Tsunayoshi, tapi mana mungkin mereka tidak akan terpisahkan. Itu pikirnya. Mukuro telah memikirkannya. Ia tau, mungkin saja mereka akan terpisahkan.

"Rokudou?" kata Tsunayoshi menyadarkan Mukuro.

"Eh, ah... apa?" kata Mukuro tergagap. Salah tingkah.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau berjanji tidak akan berpisah denganku?" tanyanya. Mukuro diam lagi. "Ah, eh..." katanya kebingungan.

"Mau... mungkin..." katanya ragu. Bimbang apa mungkin ia bisa memenuhi janjinya. Janji yang tidak mungkin bisa terpenuhi...

XXXxxxXXX

_Janji?_

_Janji apa?_

_Janji untuk tidak berpisah?_

_Haha!_

_Jangan membuatku tertawa!_

_Mana ada janji seperti itu?_

_Kalaupun ada,_

_Mana mungkin ada yang bisa menepatinya?_

_Memangnya ada yang nama pertemuan saja?_

_Memang ada yang namanya perpisahan saja?_

_Tidak ada!_

_Apa kau pernah melihat ada pertemuan tanpa perpisahan?_

_Apa kau pernah melihat perpisahan tanpa pertemuan?_

_Tentu tidak ada!_

_Kalau ada pertemuan,_

_Pasti diakhiri perpisahan._

_Kalau ada perpisahan,_

_Pasti diawali pertemuan dulu._

_Karena segala hal didunia ini..._

_Diciptakan berpasangan._

_Termasuk diriku dan dirimu._

_Berpasangan._

_Tak ada yang sendiri._

XXXxxxXXX

"Hei, tapi memangnya bisa kita tidak berpisah?" tanya Mukuro seketika saat mereka telah mengaitkan kelingking mereka tanda janji kelingking yang abadi.

Tsunayoshi terdiam. "Ah, iya, ya. Tidak terpikir olehku. Tapi mungkin masih lama, ya. Jadi tenang saja, Rokudou." Kata Tsunayoshi. Mukuro terdiam.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi." Mukuro tersenyum iseng.

"Jangan membuatku takut!" kata Tsunayoshi agak kesal.

_Tidak menakutimu, Sawada. Ini sepertinya kenyataan. Sepertinya... tinggal sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kita terpisah. _Begitu bisik Mukuro dalam hati.

.

Dan ketakutannya pun akan menjadi nyata sebentar lagi...

.

Setahun kemudian...

"Sawada." Panggil Mukuro. Tsunayoshi seketika berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi. Nadanya biasa saja, tidak menangkap kekhawatiran di nada bicara Mukuro.

"Aku harus berpisah denganmu sementara." Kata Mukuro pelan pada Tsunayoshi. "Atau selamanya..." bisiknya sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar Tsunayoshi.

"Apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi. Sekarang nada bicaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Ada yang mesti kulakukan. Jauh, jauh dari sini. Makanya, untuk sementara waktu ini kita akan berpisah. Apa kau bersedia?"

Tsunayoshi terdiam agak lama karena suaranya tercekat. Sampai akhirnya suaranya kembali dan ia bisa bicara lagi. "Tugas apa?"

"Yah, tugas biasalah. Bertarung. Hal yang biasa. Kau tau, kan?" jawab Mukuro. Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

"Dimana?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Jauh. Sangat jauh dari sini. Makanya, ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali." Jawab Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi langsung tersentak kaget. "Ah, eh. Kau mungkin tidak kembali?" kata Tsunayoshi khawatir. Mukuro mengangguk. "Jangan..." kata Tsunayoshi.

"Maaf, Sawada." Kata Mukuro sambil mengelus lembut kepala Tsunayoshi. "Tapi ini penting sekali."

Tsunayoshi menarik lengan baju Mukuro. "Tapi usahakanlah kembali. Kumohon!" pinta Tsunayoshi. Mukuro mengangguk mantap.

"Kuusahakan!" katanya. Senyum sedikit mengembang diwajah manis Tsunayoshi. Air matanya mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.

"Rokudou..." kata Tsunayoshi pelan. "Aku... mencintaimu." Lanjutnya. Matanya sembab. Wajahnya merah padam. Wajahnya memang sangat memalukan, tapi bagi Mukuro, wajah itu sangatlah manis.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai dirimu, Tsunayoshi." kata Mukuro. Wajah Tsunayoshi sukses memerah padam saking malu dan bahagianya. "Dan panggillah aku Mukuro." Lanjut Mukuro.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Mukuro." Senyum mengembang diwajah seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada. Wajahnya merah, matanya sembab, dan senyumnya. Semua itu sangat manis bagi Mukuro Rokudou. Segala tentang Tsunayoshi adalah yang terbaik bagi Mukuro. Segalanya...

"Sampai jumpa..." kata Tsunayoshi pelan mengantar kepergian Mukuro. Mukuro hanya tersenyum pahit, sadar akan perpisahan yang cukup dekat.

"Atau selamat tinggal..." lanjut Mukuro pelan. Dan wajah Tsunayoshi seketika sedih kembali. "Maaf, ya."

.

_Atau selamat tinggal..._

.

Oh, siapa kira perpisahan itu sangat dekat? Siapapun tidak akan mengiranya, kan?

Termasuk Tsunayoshi Sawada... ia tidak pernah menyangka akan kehilangan sosok Mukuro Rokudou yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tidak pernah menyangkanya sama sekali. Tidak pernah.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, sejak kepergian Mukuro...

Sudah seminggu Tsunayoshi tidak mendapat kabar sama sekali dari Mukuro. Ia menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Mukuro kemana, sih? Sudah dua tahun nih!" kata Tsunayoshi mengeluh. Ia bangkit dan hendak berjalan keluar rumah.

Ting tong!

Bel rumah Tsunayoshi terdengar. "Ya?" kata Tsuna menjawab. Ia berharap itu adalah Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi membuka pintunya, tapi yang didapatinya bukan Mukuro, melainkan seorang gadis yang sangat mirip Mukuro yang bernama Chrome Dokuro.

"Ano... Tsunayoshi Sawada?" tanya gadis bernama Chrome itu. Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi sopan.

"Ano... Mukuro Rokudou..."

"Ada apa dengan Mukuro?"

"Dia..." gadis dihadapan Tsunayoshi itu tampak sedih dan bersalah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsunayoshi tidak sabar dengan khawatir karena melihat gadis itu tampak sedih dan bersalah.

"Dia... mati seminggu yang lalu." Kata Chrome dengan sedih.

"A... pa?" kata Tsunayoshi tidak percaya. "Mukuro... telah meninggal? Seminggu lalu?" Tsunayoshi mengguncang bahu gadis itu. "Bohong!" air mata mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi itu kenyataan." Kata Chrome sambil menunduk. Berkabung.

Tsunayoshi menangis tidak karuan. "Tidaakk! Mukuro!" ia menangis menjerit. Chrome berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bohong!"

"_Aku tidak bohong, Tsuna._" Terdengar suara lembut di pikiran Tsunayoshi. Suara Mukuro. "_Ada pertemuan, ada perpisahan. Aku tidak salah, kan? Aku tidak bohong, kan? Tenang saja Tsuna, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali_."

Tsunayoshi mulai tenang. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. "Suatu saat nanti, ya, Mukuro."

_**-Fin-**_


	7. G for Give

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

_Peringatan ini berlaku untuk semua chapter di ff ini; OOC, AU, typo(s), sometimes drabble, alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung. Don't like don't read. Like? Review. Multichap abal!_

_First A/N: ceritanya gak sesuai sama judul chapternya. Oh, well. Biarin aja. Semoga suka, ya~ maaf ya telat updet #bodoamat mesti nyelesain fanfic saya di fandom Vocaloid yang judulnya; 'The Story of Music' (dalam kurung promosi _=w=v_) semoga suka ya~ 8D oke, dari jauh (dari deket juga #plak) lice kira lice ngikutin cerita orang... tapi sebenernya pas post ff ini, lice gak berkeliaran di fandom KHR dulu, jadi baru tau setelah sekian lama berkeliaran di fandom KHR. Jadi maaf, ya... nah, kalo ini vers full of OOC OuO #kicked hope you like ya all~ ah, dan kali ini latar waktunya ultah Kyoya. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang ultah Kyoya, tapi iseng aja idenya nemu pake ultah Kyoya. Hyaha~ kiss~ efek karena kepengen bikin lime tapi gak berani~ wahaha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing: Dino x Hibari<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII: G for Give<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hei, Kyouya, ulang tahunmu kapan?"<p>

"Hari ini. Memang kenapa?"

"Yah, tapi aku tak punya hadiah. Gimana, dong, Kyouya?"

"Biarin. Aku tidak perlu hadiah."

.

Sore itu di sekolah Namimori. Sudah sore, sudah bubar jam sekolah. Pekarangan sepi. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Oke, sudah hampir malam sepertinya. Sudah hampir tidak ada orang di sekolah Namimori. Angin berhembus pelan. Seharusnya tidak ada murid lagi sama sekali, seharusnya semua telah pulang karena lelah seharian belajar. Tapi di dalam area sekolah itu masih ada satu mahkluk hidup yang tampan yang masih dengan setia berada di ruangannya.

Kyouya Hibari. Sang prefek sekolah Namimori yang terkenal galak ini masih dengan setia berada di ruangannya tercinta untuk mengurusi sekolahnya.

"Hoahm." Ia menguap. Seharian ia telah bekerja mengurusi segala macam dokumen penting sekolahnya. Lelah? Tentu. Siapa saja akan lelah jika sehari penuh harus bertarung dengan kertas-kertas dokumen sekolah yang menggunung sampai memenuhi ruangan. Hibari menutup mata dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Menarik napas dan menghela napas panjang. Ia memijit-mijit dahinya. Pusing. Agak pusing. Begini-begini juga Kyouya Hibari adalah manusia. Bisa merasa lelah. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi menatap tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung dan membereskan tumpukan konyol itu.

Tok! Tok!

Pintu ruangan Hibari terdengar di ketuk pelan dari luar. Aneh, pikirnya. Ini sudah di luar jam sekolah, kenapa masih ada yang berada di dalam sekolah?

Baginya ini aneh, soalnya, selain murid yang terpaksa datang, guru-guru nyaris tidak pernah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ya?" kata Hibari menjawab ketukan pintu. "Silahkan masuknya." Lanjutnya.

"Kyouya~" kata Dino Cavallone dengan manis seketika ia memasuki ruangan Hibari. Dino Cavallone, home tutor Hibari, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dengan cukup mudah beradaptasi dengan sifat Hibari. Orang pirang yang... aneh. Jika tidak ada subordinate-nya satupun, ia akan menjadi sangat useless, kau tau.

Syung!

Sebuah tonfa khas milik Kyouya Hibari melayang dengan manis ke arah Dino yang seketika panik. "Wuah!" untung saja sang don Cavallone ini sempat menghindar. "K-Kyouya! Apa kau tau itu berbahaya?" katanya panik. Bahkan sang tutor ini pun agak sulit menghadapi Hibari dan kadang-kadang ketakutan sendiri pada Hibari.

"Diam, Haneuma." Kata sang prefek sinis dan sukses membuat sang tutor itu terdiam ketakutan. Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Hibari angkat bicara. "Ngapain kau di sini pada jam segini, hah?" tanyanya sinis. Sangat sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui muridku yang tercinta ini." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan. Dasar don Cavallone ini, masih sempat-sempatnya saja tertawa disaat seperti ini.

Seketika rona merah muncul di wajah manis seorang Kyouya Hibari saat sang tutor mengatakan 'Muridku yang tercinta'. "Kenapa Kyouya?" tanya Dino yang menyadari bahwa Hibari terdiam dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Wajahmu merah. Kenapa? Panas, ya?" tanyanya.

Dan seketika sebuah tonfa lagi-lagi melayang dengan manis. Tentu saja tonfa yang di lempar penuh cinta oleh Hibari untuk Dino. (author ngakak)

"Sudahlah, Haneuma. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, diamlah. Atau kugigit kau sampai mati. Aku serius." Kata Hibari mengancam.

Dino tertawa. Ancaman biasa dari sang prefek. "Ahaha, Kyouya, bahkan kau tak tau cara menggigit dengan benar, kan?" godanya. Dan seketika sambitan dari tonfa Hibari nyaris mengenainya. "Aku serius, Haneuma!"

Duk!

Sikutan keras Dino mengenai tumpukan dokumen Hibari yang langsung terjatuh dan berserakan. "Haneuma! Bodoh! Diam dan jangan pernah sentuh apapun lagi!" teriak Hibari marah sambil melempar tonfanya pada Dino. Don Cavallone ini langsung ngibrit.

.

Hening beberapa saat. Dino duduk terdiam, udah nyerah mengajak muridnya itu bicara. Apa lagi tanpa subordinate miliknya. Dia takut membuat Hibari marah lagi. Hibari diam juga. Asik dengan tumpukan dokumen mengesalkan.

"... Hei, Kyouya." Panggil Dino takut-takut. "Apa?" jawab Hibari sekenanya tanpa menatap sang tutor itu. "Kapan sih ulang tahunmu?" tanya Dino blak-blakan. Hibari diam. Berjaga-jaga, diambilnya tonfa kesayangannya. "Apa maumu dengan bertanya hal itu, Haneuma?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan tonfa ke arah Dino yang lagi-lagi ketakutan. "T-tidak, aku hanya ingin tau." Jawab Dino. "Umurmu seharusnya bertambah, kan? Jadi aku ingin tau saja... siapa tau aku bisa memberimu hadiah." Katanya.

Hibari menghela napas. "Oke, kalau itu maumu, Haneuma. Akan kujawab." Kata Hibari dan sekarang menatap mata tutornya itu. "Ulang tahunku... ya sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Yaah... kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari dulu? Aku jadi belum menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa untukmu, kan?" kata Dino kecewa.

"Aku tak perlu hadiah." Kata Hibari ketus.

"Tapi aku ingin memberimu hadiah. Kalau besok-besok sudah tidak bisa dianggap ulang tahunmu dong. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak perlu hadiah." Hibari memalingkan kepalanya. Rona merah di wajahnya muncul. Sejujurnya ia senang karena Dino menanyakan ulang tahunnya, sejujurnya ia menginginkan hadiah dari sang tutor ini, tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya. Juga ia tak mau dan tak akan mau mengakui perasaan terlarangnya pada sang tutor kesayangnya ini.

Hm, sebenarnya aku menginginkan dirimu, sih. Kata Hibari dalam hati.

"Oh, kalau begitu begini saja." Dino bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Hibari. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah murid kesayangannya itu. Mendekatkan bibir mereka dan memberikan ciuman hangat pada muridnya ini.

"He–" kata-kata Hibari tertahan karena mulutnya telah ditutup dengan bibir hangat dari sang tutor. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ciuman yang panjang bagi Hibari.

Akhirnya Dino melepaskan ciumannya. Melihat wajah muridnya yang sudah merah padam itu membuatnya ingin menciumnya lagi. Tapi ia bisa menahannya.

Ia membiarkan Hibari mengatur napasnya yang tertahan karena ciuman itu. Lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga muridnya itu.

"Buon compleanno, caro." Katanya. Wajah Hibari merah padam. Dino tersenyum. "Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah."

"Tidak apa..." wajah Hibari pelan.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p>Buon compleanno, caro : Happy birthday, dear.<p> 


End file.
